


当整个CIA被卷入一场赌局

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [3]
Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Sum of All Fears, 惊天核网, 白昼冷光
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2017年11月1日，以此记录。
Relationships: Will Shaw/Jack Ryan
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Kudos: 3





	当整个CIA被卷入一场赌局

Dillon是除了Will和Jack这两个人当事人之外，最晚知道这个风靡全CIA的赌局的人。

不能怪他反应迟钝，他只是实在太忙了，所以当他看到有越来越多别的部门的同事“串门”来到他们的情报分析处、然后往放在监控死角的那两个箱子里其中一个扔钱时，他才想起要问一句发生了什么。

“你不知道吗？”同事大惊小怪，“我们在打赌。”

“赌什么？”

“有人声称看到Will和Jack在下班后一起回了Jack的家，还有人声称看到他们在地下室接吻，但大多数人不信，于是就有人说要打赌，赌Jack有没有和那个新来的菜鸟特工Will Shaw搞上。”

“……”Dillon一时没反应过来，Jack Ryan？和Will Shaw？这是什么ABC筹拍的狗血剧吗？

像是知道Dillon在想什么一样，同事又捅了捅他，“觉得他们有在交往的，就往那个红色的箱子里投钱，觉得他们没在交往的，就往那个蓝色的箱子里投钱。我反正是不信他们在交往的，最后如果他们确实没在交往只是空穴来风，那我既可以拿回我的钱，还能平分到红色箱子里的钱。”

支持派大都是比较浪漫的那些人，毕竟这个世界啊，本就是会发生很多不可思议的爱情啊。

反对派则理智得多，他们认为不管怎么说Jack Ryan也是个受重用的传奇特工，那位新来的Will Shaw有多帅气多惹眼多突出都好，也不至于能在短时间内能和Jack成为恋人的关系。

末了，他还鼓励性地邀请Dillon也加入这场赌局，“在CIA工作压力这么大，放松一下也好啊。又能消遣，又能赢钱，怎么样，是不是很有趣？”

有趣……吗？Dillon想象了一下Jack和Will接吻的场景，怎么也觉得无法成立。按他的了解来看，这两个人明明一开始就是水火不容的啊？这事怎么想都实在有点玄幻，于是他便想到了要找Clark打听，毕竟他算是Jack在CIA里最为亲近的朋友之一。

“你们好无聊。”Clark冷淡地对着Dillon具有探究欲望的神情说了这么一句。

“别这么无趣嘛，”Dillon推了推他，“你不好奇吗？一定是他俩有点什么才会有这种传言的，你和Jack关系那么好，就不能透露点风声？”

“我不知道他俩有没有在交往，”Clark继续组装他的枪，连头都没抬一下，“但是Jack好像没有在谈恋爱的样子。”

虽然没有明确地回答有或者没有，但Clark这句话足以作为反对派继续往箱子里投钱的依据了。当Dillon也把钱扔进了蓝色箱子并告诉大家这句话后，蓝色箱子里的钱变得更多了，而曾经支持这个传言绝不是八卦、Jack和Will看着还挺配的人，也在犹豫中拿回了自己放进红色箱子的钱，并最终倒戈。

红色箱子里的钱会减少明明是大势所趋，但不知为何，第二天大家上班时，发现箱子里的钱不仅没变少，还增多了！没人知道这是哪个固执鬼干的，但这事确实从一开始的单纯消遣升级成“奖金诱惑”了，即使因为参与人数众多最后大家分到的钱也不会有多少，不过，免费的总是好的——这条真理亘古不变。

“今天中午在餐厅，我看到Will买了两份三明治试图坐到Jack身边和他共同进餐，但Jack只是皱着眉端着餐盘跑去了另一桌。然后Will立刻追了过去，两个人争吵了几句，我发誓当时餐厅的人都保持了安静试图听到他俩在说什么，但没听清。总之Jack对Will表现出了极度的厌恶，连他最爱的汉堡都没吃完就离开了餐厅。”

这封内部邮件在参与赌局的同事们中迅速流传开来，不到五分钟，蓝色的那只箱子里又多了一把美金。

“我看到Jack和Will在走廊上擦肩而过，两个人看到彼此的时候狠狠瞪了对方一眼，Jack还故意去撞了Will的肩膀，虽然最后疼得揉肩膀的是Jack吧……但我觉得他俩之间的气氛太诡异了！感觉随时会拔出枪崩了对方！”

很好，这是大家愿意看到的走向，又一封邮件之后，蓝色箱子里的钱更多了，大家把钱扔进去的时候，甚至还会默契地相视一笑。

直到最后，这个赌局连CIA的局长大人都被吸引进来了。

当Cabot将一张面值五十美金投入反对派的箱子时，平日里不管敢不敢接近这个局长的CIA员工们都立刻涌了过来。

“我可是有第一手消息的。”Cabot压低了声音，四周的脑袋围了上来，“Jack上午在办公室跟我细数了好多Will以前在任务中的缺点，说他有多冒失、运气有多差、太有正义感所以过于冲动，总之说了一个小时来举例他有多不适合我马上要派给他的新任务。”

“哇……”所有人都没想到两个人已经的关系已经紧张到这个地步了，他们认为这个赌局可以提前结束了，他们觉得或许重开一个“Jack和Will到底谁先弄死对方”的赌局才更有意思。

但即使这样，红色箱子里的钱还是在不停增加，大家现在都是抱着同情的心态来看待那个坚持不懈往这个箱子里投钱的傻蛋了，反正过不多久里面那一张张的美元就要被平分到CIA每个参与这个赌局的员工口袋里，这个奉献了奖金的傻蛋是谁都无所谓啦。

“我真的很好奇……这两个箱子是干什么用的？最近在搞什么募捐吗？”

赌局的中心人物之一Jack Ryan终于抑制不住好奇心走到那两个箱子面前时，大家就知道，揭晓结局的时候到了。虽然往蓝色箱子投钱的所有人都已经胜券在握、认为可以瓜分红色箱子里的一大把美金了，但这时刻的来临还是让他们有点小紧张。

“我们在打赌，赌……”说话的人试图制造一种紧张感，但看着Jack一脸的茫然又觉得没什么必要，“赌你和Will是不是在交往。”

“什么？我和谁？Will？Will Shaw？”当事人明显被吓到的反应，再次验证了大家的推论——他们没有在交往！绝对没有！

而Will就在这时出现在了办公室门口，他气势汹汹的，看起来像是要找Jack麻烦似的。他快走了两步走到了Jack面前，大声吼起来。

“Jack Ryan！你有什么毛病？！为什么我的任务被临时调换了？这绝对和你有关吧？”

他们要打起来吗？没有交往没关系，因为大家玩笑般的打赌变成仇人就不太好了。而且看看Will的体格，Jack一定会被揍得很惨的吧……

“你别觉得自己完成了几次大任务就无所不能了，这个任务你去的话就是送死！你就那么想死吗？”

“总是让自己陷入危险的人还有资格说我？”Will的嗓门很快压过了Jack的，“仗着我没办法对你生气你就可以为所欲为了吗？你做事前没有考虑过我会因此而担心吗？！”

虽然对话的走向不太对，但大家还是耐心听着，试图找出更符合自己猜想的证据。

“你……你还说我！”Jack心虚地看了一下周围盯着他们的视线，还有——分析处的大办公室里到底是什么时候挤满了这么多人的？——“如果不是你整天在大家面前表现得像是和我有点什么一样，也不会把大家牵扯进这么无聊的赌局！”

“什么叫我表现得像是有什么，我们难道不是本来就有什么吗？”Will并没听懂什么赌局不赌局的，他只是下意识地反驳着Jack的话，虽然他答应过Jack不要在总部里表现得太过明显，但是想让他当着这么多人的面否认他俩的恋爱关系？他可做不到。

大家倒吸了一口凉气，但很快又因为Jack的话放下了心。

“我们有吗？我们没有！没有！”Jack扯着嗓子反驳了一句，大家心里同时在想，对嘛，我们就说你们俩并没有在交往嘛。

“去你的没有。”Will愤怒地抓了把头发，“为了阻止我执行危险任务而去Cabot面前使坏的是谁？因为我受伤了对我生气不理我的是谁？”

Jack没说话，但一切都有了解释。

大家的心彻底凉了。

然后Will像是不想再多说这些无意义的废话了，他干脆扯过了Jack的脖子，按着他的脑袋亲上了他的嘴唇，Jack一开始还推拒，但在Will的舌深入进去时就放弃了，他也回抓着Will的肩膀，主动回应他的动作。

“你别指望每一次都用这个方式来解决争吵！”Jack被亲够了，气喘吁吁地用力推了一把Will，但很快又被Will抓着手继续扯回了他那个直接而猛烈的吻里。

两个人难舍难分的状态是在所有人震惊、悲伤、又不可置信的疑问中结束的。

“你们他妈的真的在交往？”

Jack躲避了大家的视线，倒是Will毫不在乎似的揽住了Jack的肩，用实际行动回答了“这还需要问吗？”

“你们这两天明明就是一副要互相捅死对方的样子，现在又跟我们说你们在交往？”

“那个嘛……”Jack挠了挠脖子，“我们最近在冷战。”

“但现在和好了，”Will立刻补充，“多亏了你们。”

这个结局来得太猝不及防，基本上来说这种美好的办公室恋情大家都应该送上祝福的，但他们现在还沉浸在心痛与悔恨的浪潮中，无法做出正确的反应。

“那么一直往红色箱子里投钱的到底是谁？”

“恐怕他就是那个放出风来说Jack和Will有在交往的人了。”

“这从头到尾就是一个人为操控的骗局吧！”

Clark就这么在大家七嘴八舌的讨论声中出现了，他出现得太突然太沉默以至于没人知道他到底是怎么走进办公室的！但总之，他就是面无表情又极其淡定地站到了两个箱子面前，满意地看着那个蓝色箱子里塞得满满的纸币们，接着又一手拎着一个箱子，在大家的目瞪口呆中又面无表情地离开了。

“Clark，你这个叛徒！”

愤怒的叫喊此起彼伏从Clark背后传来，但他并不为所动。

“干得漂亮，Clark。”Cabot把一卷整理好的钱塞进了自己口袋，另外两卷则是Clark的，“所以他们和好了吗？”

“方式有点夸张，”Clark回忆了一下方才两个年轻人在众目睽睽之下的拥吻，“但总之是和好了。”

“真是个有趣的方法，你说呢？”Cabot回味了一下这几天里让整个CIA的氛围都变得欢乐而轻松的赌局，“不如下次再来一次？”

“还是赌局？”Clark那张扑克脸也有了点愉悦的神情，“拿什么赌？”

“就赌Will和Jack会不会分手好了。”

那我一定要投绝对不会分手——Clark这么想着，把钱放入了自己口袋。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月1日，以此记录。


End file.
